Creí que te quedarías
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: Rodeado de esperanza y futuro lo supe. No te quedarías.
Spoiler: X-Men: Apocalypse.

 **Sin beta**

 _Creí que te quedarías._

Creí que te quedarías, la primera vez que te convencí, afuera en la noche obscura, diciéndote que solo simplemente no podrías vencer tus pesadillas, recordándote el gran poder que tenía y la gran ayuda que te sería si simplemente te quedaras, a tomar el té, a jugar ajedrez. Creí que te quedarías.

En la playa, rodeados de barcos y misiles, de promesas de sangre y destrucción. Sabía que te irías.

Los años pasaron y perdí no solo mis piernas, si no también a ti, a mi familia, mis sueños y esperanzas, no todo recae sobre ti mi viejo amigo, no totalmente aunque así se sentía, _si no me hubieras abandonado_ , pensaba, _si no me hubieras abandonado tendría la fuerza de pelear contra la guerra, de negarme a dejar ir a mis alumnos._ "Que los humanos peleen sus propias peleas" habrías dicho. Pero ya no estabas.

Creí de nuevo que te quedarías, quizás solo por un momento, a 10 kilómetros sobre la tierra, cuando trajiste el ajedrez y los recuerdos, me negué a aceptarlo, lo había perdido todo y debía aprender a no confiar, pero una parte de mi quiso creer, creer que te quedarías, la parte de mi que creía también, ingenuamente, que te conocía "completamente."

Pero tranquilizando a Raven supe que mis palabras eran vacías, no venías a salvarla. Nunca fue tu intención.

Rodeados de destrucción, metal y esperanza, supe que te irías. No te obligaría a quedarte. No te entregaría.

No pensé en ti, en Polonia, rodeado de metal fundido, calor y familia. No conscientemente, no si podía evitarlo, distrayéndome con clases, libros, alumnos y juegos de ajedrez de una sola persona.

No te quedaste conmigo, pero te quedaste allí. Y eso fue suficiente para mí.

La escuela creció, los alumnos se convirtieron en maestros, los sueños en promesas y la esperanza en cimientos.

Hasta que volviste.

Lo habías perdido todo, de nuevo, tu dolor me golpeo en una parte profunda, en esa parte que sabía que tu recuerdo más brillante estaba alumbrado de velas de cumpleaños y nanas alemanas.

Quise decírtelo, pero no escuchaste. Nunca lo haces.

Ni siquiera trate de convencerte, sabía que no tenia caso, jamás había funcionado y no iba a funcionar ahora, no cuando el fin del mundo llegaría, traído por tu propia mano.

Ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de que te quedarás, en desempolvar el tablero, en sentarnos a platicar.

No trate de enviarte un mensaje oculto, sabía que no lograría moverte, eras una roca, una montaña, nacido de la destrucción, del movimiento, placas tectónicas chocando entre ellas te crearon, la guerra te forjó, la perdida te endureció. No te moverías, no te quedarías.

En cambio, logre enviar mi propio mensaje, sabiendo que lo escucharías, no iba a someterme, no de esta manera.

Por lo que sé, grandes cosas pasaron mientras casi me pierdo a mí mismo, sometido contra la mesa de piedra, inconsciente contra el piso. Sé que casi destruyes el mundo, lo sabía antes de comenzar, sabía que tu asombroso poder movería las placas tectónicas que te crearon, para destruirlo todo de nuevo, para enseñarles, a los más débiles, a los más ingenuos, lo que habían hecho contigo.

Pero también sé que te detuviste, que fuiste el primero en atacar, en revelarte, te levantaste en mi nombre, peleaste aunque todo te sobrepasaba.

Por lo que sé, peleaste por la familia que aun te quedaba.

Creí que te quedarías, cuando reconstruiste mi hogar, el que sería tuyo si solo te quedaras, si solo aceptarás mi propuesta, serias un gran maestro, mis alumnos te amarían, serias todo lo que no pueden tener de mi, nuestras bases crecerían, se expanderían, lo seríamos todo, les enseñaríamos, a los más débiles, a los más ingenuos, a los fuertes, a los que tiene poder. Que hay un camino, que hay un sueño que cumplir.

Pero rodeado de esperanza y futuro lo supe.

No te quedarías.

* * *

Cuando vi el final, cuando Erik estaba reconstruyendo la mansión, solo pude pensar "Se va a quedar?! de verdad se va a quedar?" pero no.

Espero les haya gustado, mil gracias por leer.

Eliza.


End file.
